The Time of their Life
by Karukos
Summary: After years of being together, going through thick and thin, they are finally deciding to take their chance. Their two ways become one. Small Oneshot about the wedding of Jayce and Vi.


Hello to my second story here. If you enjoyed the first you might enjoy this one as well (won't promise it tho). This was a request of a friend of mine. I hope she will like it ^^ so yeah there we go

* * *

This had been maybe one of the funniest, and at the same time happiest, day in the life of Jayce and Vi. They had planned everything carefully through, even the woman had been very busy with organizing. Nobody had expected that… (and secretly she just asked Caitlyn for help.) And so it came that they all came here today, this very day Vi and Jayce decided to walk the way together.

It was a bright blue day, the sun sent her rays trough the windows. Proudly Vi walked down the hallway. She wasn't lead by anybody, she wished for since she stood up for herself and nobody else. Her gaze went to the end of her way. A smirk came from the person standing there. A smirk that was undeniable something she fell for long ago and a smile that was bringing her here to this place.

Slowly she reached out grabbing his arm, with a sudden jerk she pulled him towards her. "Hello Jayce, wonderful day isn't it" The grin on her face was enormous. And Jayce just grinned back. He leaned down, rubbing his cheek against her hair that she for once braided properly just for this one day.

A sudden "ssh" came from the side, one that both heard from time to time. Something like a serious face and an amused smirk was on Caitlyn's feature, fully dressed in her dress as bridesmaid. Her finger was risen in something like a parody of her usual pose when she was scolding those two. Today she didn't bother.

However, everything had its effect, immediately the couple calmed down, for a moment looking each other in the eyes. It was time. They straightened their back looking at the clerk who had waited for the couple for a little while now. Both took a deep breath, nodding at him to start the ceremony.

The man harrumphed before he began to speak with a loud, booming voice. He spoke to the guests about the beauty of marriage of the things that happened in life forged bonds about, which those. who never experienced it, couldn't even think of. Carefully both of them listened, exchanging looks, squeezing each other's hand here and there before they finally heard the important words. Their sign.

With eyes to the ceiling, like he talked to a greater force, Jayce began to speak:

"I, Jayce von Rosenstain, take you, Vivian Carter, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

A smile on Vi's face. And the expression his face one of unbelievable luck. Slowly he took one of the rings, that were handed by the clerk. Gently he laid his hand in hers, raising it slowly so everyone could see how he slid the small silver band over her finger. The woman just grinned for her this all being too unreal, too beautiful to be true… but now it was her turn.

"I, Vivian Carter, take you, Jayce von Rosenstain, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

And she took the ring from the clerk and Jayce's hand. For a moment she stayed like this her hands hanging down, one still holding her lover's. The gaze faced the ground. It took a moment before she looked him straight into his eyes. Blue mirrored in grey. Grey mirrored in blue. And Vi slid her ring over Jayce's finger.

"You may kiss the bride now." The final words were spoken. Both looked each other, admiring each other. They came closer, their lips meeting, pressed gently against each other. It was a moment of bliss, a moment of fulfillment. Time was meaningless, because now they were one. On paper as well as in soul. They parted again, only their hands no able to break their hold. Tears formed in Vi's eyes, tears of happiness. A gentle look from her new husband, a kiss on her forehead and she wiped them away.

With her usual confident smile she turned towards the crowd, her hand still holding his tightly. "So ladies and gentlemen… and ladies. This guy here…" And with that she turned towards him her hand sliding under his legs, lifting him up like usually the groom did with the bride. "… is mine now, looky ok, touchy no ok"

And with that she began to walk trough the room full of perplex and surprised people and a the noise of Caitlyn collapsing from laughter.

* * *

Yeah, I hope you liked it. Feedback is appreciated, also negative one. Just throw it in my face.


End file.
